hackDUB
by Azure Flame Mirime
Summary: Yuuki Odamaki, un chico completamente normal, se interna en "The World", sin saber que pronto sería el elegido para seguir una leyenda inconclusa.
1. Login1: Los legendarios hackers

.hack/DUB

_Login1: Los Legendarios .hackers_

'"The World". El MMORPG más jugado desde Internet colapsó gracias al virus "Pluto Kiss". Una ves que el virus fue eliminado, la Corporación CC (nda: CyberConnet no Capsule Corp como alguien me dijo por ahí n.nU), lanzó al mercado dicho juego. Como todo juego estaba prohibido, "The World" se transformó en un éxito.

"The World" es el juego en red más grande del mundo donde participan más de veinte millones de personas. Se vale de un dispositivo de Realidad Virtual que supera a todo lo conocido, logrando un realismo absoluto.

Aunque hubo algunos incidentes en el pasado, ya pasaron varios años desde entonces y el sistema funciona normalmente.'

- Parece que es un juego muy complicado- Un chico de unos 11 años, estaba sentado en una cama con un Mudkip en sus rodillas y en sus manos una revista. Era de tez blanca, ojos color chocolate y su negra cabellera estaba cubierta por una extraña gorra de color blanco. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones azul oscuro, una playera de color rojo con mangas del mismo color del pantalón.- ¿Tienes alguna idea por la qué Haruka quiere que juguemos esta cosa?

- Pues yo que sé, Yuuki. - Un chico de cabello verde, ojos color azul, deja de escribir algo en una de las dos computadoras que había en la habitación. Era de contextura delgada y estaba vestido con unos jeans y una playera amarilla. - Ahora que lo pienso, desde que transfirieron de escuela a Haruka-chan que no la vemos.

- Bueno... Tienes razón Mitsuru. Pero aún así no me convence este juego.

- Pues lo siento mucho, pero ya terminé de instalarlo...- Mitsuru se levanta de la silla y se dirige a un armario de donde saca una caja, con unos cuatro visores de realidad virtual, de los cuales dos eran más pequeños que los otros.

Yuuki se pone de pie y coge uno de los visores pequeños- ¿Y para qué son estos?

- La nueva versión del juego tiene una aplicación para que tus pokémon también aparezcan en el juego, pero deben usar unos visores especiales. Ahí hay uno para tu Mudkip y otro para Treecko.

- Por cierto ¿No qué ya tenías que ir a buscarlo a la enfermería a las siete?

- Cierto. No me tardo- Mitsuru sale de la habitación, pero luego abre nuevamente la puerta- De mientras podrías leer el manual.

- Sí, como digas- Mitsuru suelta una pequeña risa y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

Como cualquier chico de su edad, Yuuki y Mitsuru asisten a la Escuela de Entrenadores de Ciudad Kanazumi. Ahí reciben su primer pokémon y luego de dar un examen empiezan su viaje por Hoenn (nda: Sé que no es así, pero yo la quise idear de esa manera :p). Tienen clases en las mañanas y en las tardes los que viven cerca pueden irse a casa y los que no, se quedan en la escuela. La mayoría de los chicos tienen computadoras en sus habitaciones, por lo cual hacen sus deberes y luego se divierten.

Yuuki es hijo del Profesor Odamaki, por lo cual ya está muy acostumbrado a tratar con pokémon de distinto tipo. En cambio Mitsuru es un poco enfermizo, por lo que sus padres no dejaban que saliera mucho, pero logró convencerlos de ponerlo en la escuela. Los dos ya están en el último año de escuela y ya recibieron a su primer pokémon.

No pasa ni media hora cuando Mitsuru entra en el cuarto acompañado de un pokémon de color verde, mientras que Yuuki, estaba recostado en su cama leyendo detenidamente el manual y su Mudkip daba claras señales de que estaba en el País de los Sueños.

- Que bueno que llegas... Creo que te acaba de llegar un correo- Yuuki se levanta de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Mudkip, mientras que Mitsuru de dirige a su computadora a revisar dicho correo. Presiona un icono con forma de sobre que está en una esquina de la pantalla y aparece una ventana con el contenido del correo.- ¿De quién es?

- Es de Haruka. Dice que nos juntemos hoy a las 8 en el server de Hoenn. Aún falta, así podríamos conectarnos para que te familiarices con el juego. ¿Puedes traer los visores para conectarlos?

- Está bien- Yuuki saca los visores y se los pasa a Mitsuru que los conecta a la computadora junto con los controles. Luego Mitsuru toma uno de los visores pequeños y se lo coloca a su pokémon. De mientras Yuuki despierta lentamente a Mudkip, que antes de bajarse de la cama da un gran bostezo.

Después de tener a los pokémon con los visores, los dos chicos se colocan los suyos y toman los controles.

- ¿Ya estás listo Yuuki?

- Eso creo...

- Bueno... Acá vamos- Mitsuru presiona un botón del control y la pantalla de la computadora se coloca de un color negro.

**--- Está entrando a The Online**

**Welcome to **

**The World**

_**ROOT TOWN**_

La Root Town del Server "Hoenn" era enorme. Tenía un río que la cruzaba de norte a sur, muchos puentes sobre el río y pequeños botes sobre él. Los edificios no eran muy altos, pero estaban por todo el lugar. El cielo tenía un tono azulino y estaba lleno de estrellas. Toda la gente que estaba ahí tenían espadas, hachas o báculos, unos conversaban y otros estaban en alguna de las innumerables tiendas adquiriendo algún ítem.

Yuuki y Mitsuru estaban en el centro de la Root Town admirando aquella maravilla. Ambos lucían muy diferente a como son en el mundo real y estaban acompañados por sus dos pokémon. Yuuki tenía los ojos de color rojo, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve cubierto por un gorro azul y en sus mejillas tenía unas marcas triangulares de color azul. Estaba usando una camiseta de color blanco de cuello holgado, una chaqueta corta de color azul, guantes de color café, pantalones holgados azules y zapatos café. Del cinturón salían unas correas donde estaban sujetas dos cuchillas de hoja ondulada. Mientras q Mitsuru tenia su cabello y sus ojos del mismo color que en la vida real, solo que es sus mejillas tenía unas líneas rojas. Usaba una túnica de color gris ceñida en la cintura por un cinturón. Abajo de esa túnica, Mitsuru vestía una camiseta de mangas largas de color blanco, unos guantes cafés sin dedos, pantalones oscuros y zapatos cafés y en su mano derecha tenía un báculo con una piedra de color rojo.

- Me cuesta creer que esto es un juego...

_Twin Sword __Yuuki__(Lv 1)_

- Pues sí, pero por algo es tan famoso ¿No lo crees?

_Wavemaster __Mitsuru__(Lv 1)_

- Bueno Mitsuru ¿Y ahora q hacemos?

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna área de entrenamiento para subir de nivel?

- No es mala idea- Yuuki fija la vista en un aro dorado que gira sobre unas marcas en el suelo, no distante de donde ellos están. Tanto Treecko como Mudkip se habían quedado tranquilos al lado de sus entrenadores hasta que salen del asombro.

Mudkip da un gran bostezo- Ya me dio sueño.

- Y yo ya me aburrí de estar acá- El Treecko de Mitsuru cruza sus brazos mientras hablaba.

Yuuki mira a los pokémon muy asombrado- ¿Pueden hablar?

- Debe ser por el juego, Yuuki.- Mitsuru empieza a caminar hacia el aro dorado- Mejor vamos a la Chaos Gate.

- ¿Y qué es eso?- Responden a la vez Mudkip y Yuuki.

Treecko da un suspiro.- Supongo que es ese aro ¿No es así , Mitsuru?

- Así es. Nos llevará hacia alguna zona para principiantes.

- Entonces vamos a divertirnos- El pequeño pokémon azul corre hacia la Chaos Gate junto con el pokémon lagarto seguidos de sus entrenadores. Una vez que llegan al lugar desaparecen para aparecer en otro terreno.

_**Descampado (Lv.1)**_

Yuuki se separa del grupo y empieza a caminar por el lugar.- No parece que hay enemigos a la vista.

- De todas maneras no bajes la guardia.- Mitsuru toma el báculo con sus dos manos y empieza a caminar seguido de los pokémon- Lo que dije también va para ustedes. Si tienen una batalla, la mitad de la experiencia que ganen es real.

- Esa si es una manera sencilla de entrenar.- Yuuki desenvaina sus cuchillos y espera atento que aparezca algún enemigo. No debió esperar demasiado, a los pocos minutos apareció un monstruo.- Yo me encargo de esa cosa.

_Espantapájaros (Lv.1)_

Yuuki intenta golpearlo con uno de sus cuchillos pero el Espantapájaros esquiva muy fácilmente los movimientos. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Yuuki logra golpear y derrotar a su enemigo.- No pensé que fuera tan difícil.

- Eso es porque aún no te acostumbras a tu avatar.

Mudkip y Treecko empezaron a sentirse intranquilos- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

- Alguien nos está observando y no es precisamente otro jugador.- Treecko se apresura en contestar sin dejar de mirar a los alrededores.

-¿De qué están ha...- Yuuki no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando aparece frente a ellos un monstruo enorme con tres cabezas.

_Cerberus (lv.40)_

- Si que se ve fuerte- Mudkip se coloca detrás de las piernas de su entrenador.- ¿No qué solo aparecían monstruos de nuestro nivel?

-Así es... Esto es muy extraño.- Cerberus ruge y se coloca en posición de ataque.- Creo que es mejor q salgamos de aquí.

- Tienes toda la razón.- Contestan los otros tres y sin pensarlo dos veces empiezan a correr intentando escapar del monstruo, pero Cerberus era mucho más rápido que ellos por lo cual empezó a atacarlos con sus filosas garras. Yuuki se da cuenta que uno de los ataques van a golpear a su pokémon así que se apresura en tomarlo y lanzarlo a otro lado para que no sea herido, recibiendo él todo el daño. Yuuki deja de correr y su avatar empieza a tomar un color gris para finalmente caer al suelo.

**--- You Lose---**

**DEAD**

Yuuki abre sus ojos lentamente y se da cuenta que no está en el descampado y que está completamente solo flotando en la negrura del lugar. Intenta levantarse pero le es imposible.- Así que... esto es lo que pasas si te mueres en el juego. Me pregunto si los demás estarán bien.

Todo era silencio, pero pronto vio una luz cegadora que se iba acercando a donde él estaba. Una vez que la luz estaba ya a su lado, se materializo en una chica de tez pálida, larga cabellera plateada y ojos azules que sólo vestía una sencillo vestido azul con una manta blanca. La chica coloca su mano en la frente de Yuuki, cubriéndose luego de un resplandor.

**Yuuki recupera toda su energía vital.**

Yuuki se sienta y empieza a mirarse un tanto extrañado, mientras que la extraña chica aún estaba a su lado.- Gracias por haberme curado

La chica seguía inmóvil, pero pronto tomo la mano derecha de Yuuki y otro cegador resplandor salió de sus manos. Una vez que bajo la intensidad de la luz, apareció en su muñeca un brazalete dorado con unas runas.- Tú eres el elegido para continuar la leyenda de los .hackers.

-¿.hackers? Jamás había escuchado esa palabra.- Yuuki se pone de pie y comienza a examinar el brazalete. La chica lo mira fijamente y luego empieza a desaparecer.- Espera... ¿Cuál es tu nombre¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

- Soy Aura... Tranquilo, nos volveremos a encontrar.

El lugar se llena de una luz blanca. Yuuki se cubre los ojos por la intensidad. Una vez que se desvanece la luz, aparece nuevamente en el lugar donde había muerto. Se levanta del suelo y vuelve a mirar el brazalete mientras que oye la voz de Aura en su cabeza: _El Mundo necesita a un guerrero con el Brazalete._

- ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?

- Yuuki ¿Estás bien?- Su Mudkip aparece cerca de él, se le veía muy preocupado por su entrenador.

- No te preocupes estoy bien. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Están escondidos en unas rocas. Pudieron escapar gracias a un espadachín que ahora está peleando con el monstruo.

-Llévame donde están.- El pokémon guía a su entrenador hace donde hay unas rocas donde estaban escondidos Mitsuru y Treecko. Cerberus no está lejos de ellos pero hay un chico de cabello negro con reflejos verdes, armadura y alas que no le permite acercarse a los chicos. Con gran maestría mantiene una contienda con el monstruo. El guerrero salta hacia atrás y se lanza nuevamente al ataque, pero esta vez logra dar en su objetivo.

- Si que es fuerte. Debe ser un jugador experimentado.

El daño que le había hecho el espadachín era bastante, pero el monstruo se recuperó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- El chico se veía muy extrañado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se dio cuenta que Yuuki no estaba lejos y se da cuenta del ítem que tiene en su muñeca.- ¡Usa el brazalete!

- ¿Qué lo use¿Pero qué es lo que... - Antes que termine la frase el brazalete empieza a brillar y un rayo sale de él que se dirige al monstruo envolviéndolo en una luz muy brillante.

**Data Drain----- Completada**

La luz disminuye y aparece en ves de Cerberus un monstruo del nivel 1.

El espadachín envaina su espada, mientras que el monstruo escapa.- Debe ser el Brazalete de Kite.

Mitsuru sale de su escondite y se dirige donde está su amigo.- Nos tenías preocupados ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-La verdad no lo sé.

- ¿Y ese brazalete? No recuerdo que estuviera en el diseño del avatar.

-Es cierto...- Yuuki se voltea para hablar con el espadachín, pero ya se había ido- Ese tipo sabe algo del brazalete...

-Oigan ¿No tenían que encontrarse con alguien?

- Es cierto... Mejor volvamos a la Root Town.

Los cuatro desaparecen de nuevo. Mientras que en una roca alta está el misterioso espadachín.- Ella ya hizo contacto con él... Eso significa que una nueva oscuridad se acerca...

-----------------------------------------------------

Hi! De nuevo con otra historia rara xD

Bueno, creé una realidad alternativa a Pokémon por lo que cambian muchas cosas. Me basé netamente en uno de mis animes preferidos .hack. Como este anime no es muy conocido voy a explicar un par de cosas.

Las Root Town son las representaciones de los distintos servidores de el juego y es donde se encuentran las Chaos Gate o tele-transportadores que llevan a los jugadores a distintas zonas según su nivel. Tanto en el juego como en el anime, predomina mucho la variación de tipos de avatar o personaje que existe en The World. Son seis los tipos de personajes, cada uno con su habilidad especial. Están los Twin Swords que sólo se les pueden equipar cuchillas, navajas o garras; los Wavemasters se subdividen en dos, los Hechiceros y Curanderos. Los Heavy- Blades sólo utilizar espadas a dos manos, en otras palabras Mandobles y sus derivadas; los Blademasters o también conocidos como Espadachines utilizan las espadas de tamaño promedio, los Heavy-Axemen, como dice el nombre, sólo le puedes equipar hachas y por último los Long-Arms que usan armas a distancia como Lanzas.

Preferí utilizar los nombres japoneses de los personajes y ciudades de Pokémon, para variar un poco, para los que no los saben les haré una pequeña reseña: Yuuki-Brendan, Mitsuru-Wally, Haruka-May (lo dije -o-U), Kanazumi-Rustboro.

Las fan de B-boy por favor... ToT no me maten. Me costó mucho escribir esa parte, además que era necesaria para los futuros capítulos.

Por último quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Ashley Sketchit por ser su cumpleaños nn

No olviden dejar review. See ya!


	2. Login2: El Brazalete de Kite

.hack/DUB

_Login2: El Brazalete de Kite_

- Así que ella ya hizo contacto con ese chico. - El espadachín de negra cabellera con reflejos verdes cruza sus brazos mientras que una brisa mece sus alas.- Será mejor que alerte a los demás, o se repetirá lo de hace 4 años...

- Por fin lo encuentro, Kenji-san. - Una chica de cabello negro, sombrero color rosa pálido, camisa del mismo color que el sombrero, falda blanca con detalles en rosa, aparece detrás del espadachín. - Mikuri-san lo está esperando para arreglar los últimos detalles del evento de mañana.

- Ya lo había olvidado... Por cierto, quiero que veas el Log de esta zona y veas si se reportó la aparición de un monstruo de nivel alto.

- ¿En zona de novatos? ¿Ocurre algo Kenji-san? (o.o)

- Te contaré luego... Este no es el mejor lugar- diciendo esto, el espadachín llamado Kenji se teletransporta, seguido de la chica.

_**ROOT TOWN **_

- Mitsuru... ¿Recuerdas dónde Haruka nos dijo que nos juntáramos?- el chico del brazalete le pregunta a su compañero mientras que está apoyado en un muro cerca de una tienda de pociones con Mudkip a su lado.

El mago de cabello verde empieza a mover sus manos como si tuviera en frente un teclado. - En el mail dice que nos espera en el puente que está cerca de la Chaos Gate. Ya estamos en la hora, así que mejor nos movemos, Yuuki.

Ambos chicos se dirigen así el lugar mencionado. Van en un profundo silencio hasta que Mitsuru se queda viendo el brazalete dorado. - Oye Yuuki... Aún me cuesta creer lo que me contaste...

-¿Lo de Aura? Lo sé ¿Crees q Haruka sepa algo? Lleva más tiempo que nosotros en este juego.

-Es posible... De mientras, ayúdame a buscarla... Debe estar por aquí cerca.

-¿No me digas que se te olvido preguntarle como era su avatar? (-o-)

Mitsuru se detiene sin prestar atención a lo dicho por su compañero y observa a dos chicas de más o menos la edad de ellos. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rojizo, ojos violetas y unas pecas en su rostro. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y unos cuantos mechones sobre su cara. La otra chica tenía el cabello castaño y ojos azules. Ambas usaban una armadura ligera, espadas cortas y faldas. La chica de ojos azules deja de conversar con su compañera mientras que observa detenidamente al chico.- ¿Mitsuru-kun?( o.o)

- ¡Haruka-chan! Es maravilloso volver a verte...

- También me alegro de verlos.- La chica de cabello castaño, que responde al nombre de Haruka, se acerca los dos chicos y los abraza mientras que un pequeño Torchic con una cinta de color verde atada a su cuello camina tímidamente a donde está su entrenadora.

- ¿Acaso no piensas presentarme a tus amigos?- La acompañante de Haruka rompe el silencio al mismo tiempo que un Pidgey de color dorado con un pequeño gorro rojo con un pompón en su cabecita se posa en su hombro

- Lo siento... Hana, ellos son Yuuki y Mitsuru. Eran mis compañeros en la academia en Hoenn. (n.n)

Hana levanta una de sus manos y hace una señal de saludo- Un gusto conocerlos.- De improviso se queda viendo el brazalete en la muñeca de Yuuki.- ¿Y ese Brazalete? (o.o)

_**SALA DE ADMINISTRADORES**_

-¿Aura?... Habla de "esa" Aura ¿Verdad?

-No tengo duda alguna...

En la habitación rodeada de pantallas flotantes donde se podían ver diferentes zonas del juego, sólo se encontraban dos personas, Kenji y una chica de cabello lacio y lila, ojos azules, y con un gorro negro con pompones. Lucía una blusa estilo oriental de color blanco junto con una especie de falda corta abierta en la parte de adelante sobre unas calzas cortas y zapatos amarrados con cintas a las piernas. Todo en negro.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás? Pensé que estarían aquí, Mari. (ô.o)

- Mikuri-san tuvo que ir al lugar del evento, creo que habían un par de problemas, Satori dijo que tenía que hacer.- La chica abre un pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos. Lo hojea, para después cerrarlo dando un suspiro.- Por los demás, ni idea. No aparecen en el registro como conectados.

- Siempre cuando los necesito para un asunto urgente, llegan tarde. (-o-u)

- ¿Asunto urgente?- Los dos chicos se dan vuelta para ver a otras dos personas, una chica de cabello castaño-violeta y a su lado un chico alto de cabello rubio oscuro (nda: xD muérete de envidia Mara!). Ambos estaban con unas capas con capucha de color negro, por lo que no se podía apreciar en su totalidad la tenida que tenían. -Si nos necesitaban ¿por qué no nos enviaron un mail o algo así?

- De todas maneras se demoraron demasiado en llegar.- La chica de cabello lila se dirige a los recién llegados con tono de reproche. - Mejor ni pregunto el por qué...

Al segundo de haber dicho esto, un saco de monedas cae en el rostro de la chica ojiazul. - Era... broma. - La chica toma el saquito. - O quien sabe...- Devolviéndole el saco... que vuelve a quedar estampado en su rostro. - Bueno... si quieres (:p)- La chica de cabello lila guarda el saco.

- Devuélveme eso, baka (¬/¬)

- De acuerdo. - Mari le devuelve el saquito a la otra chica.- Al fin y al cabo Matsuba no te paga tanto, Sanji ... o quizá no paga sólo en dinero...

- Deja de molestar, Mari. ( . )

- Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí. - El mencionado Matsuba , quien intentaba disimular su vergüenza mirando hacia otro lado (nda: kawaii -), rompe el silencio mientras cruza los brazos dejando ver una camisa de color azul oscuro holgada, pantalones negros, botas del mismo color y un cinturón donde claramente se veía una espada (nda: nota personal... no ver videos de Rhapsody mientras escribo -o-u). - ¿Qué era eso tan urgente?

- Supongo que recuerdas lo de hace 4 años...

- Si te refieres a lo de esa AI vagabunda, ya lo recuerdo.

- Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero no entiendo de que están hablando, Matsu-sama

- Cierto que para ese entonces no jugabas. Haré una explicación breve, sólo si dejas de llamarme así (-o-u)

- De acuerdo...- Sanji se sienta en una silla que estaba cerca de un tablero, al igual que Mari, quedando Kenji y Matsuba de pie.

- Hace 4 años ocurrió un evento extraño en The World. Algo alteró la base de datos y monstruos de nivel alto atacaban a los jugadores. Si uno de esos monstruos llegaba a derrotar al jugador, en la vida real el jugador caía en coma. - Matsuba guarda un minuto de silencio, para luego seguir su relato. - Para ese entonces, Kenji, Mikuri y yo éramos jugadores normales y nos enteramos de esto y de un chico llamado Kite, el cual había tenido contacto con una AI que le había dado un brazalete que tenía la particularidad de convertir a esos monstruos de nivel inalcanzable en simples criaturas de nivel básico.

Kenji que hasta el momento había guardado silencio, dirigió la vista a una de las pantallas de la sala, en la cual se veía un close-up de un chico de cabello blanco, acompañado de un Mudkip. - Y puede que lo que pasó en ese tiempo, ocurra de nuevo. Hace poco un jugador hizo contacto con Aura y posee el mismo brazalete de Kite.

- Ahora entiendo la preocupación, y más si mañana es el evento.

Los cuatro vuelven a quedarse en silencio, pero un leve sonido llama la atención de todos.

- ¿Recibiste un mail?

-Es de Satori. Luego les cuento. De mientras estén pendientes por si pasa algo.

_**ROOT TOWN**_

Hana no despegaba la vista de aquel extraño ítem. – Parece un ítem único. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Yuuki se siente un poco intimidado por Hana, ya que no entiende el por qué de la importancia. – Pues me lo dio una chica que menciono a unos... Mudkip ¿recuerdas cual era el nombre?(U)

- Era algo así como .hackers.

- Yuuki ¿No sabes quiénes son los .hackers?

- Pues la verdad, no. Ésta es la primera vez que escucho sobre ellos.

- ¿Les explicas tú, Haru-chan?

- De acuerdo.- Haruka hace una pausa, para apoyarse en el puente.- Son los guerreros legendarios del mundo virtual. Es el único grupo que ha logrado resolver el "Misterio Final", el nivel final de The World. Aunque como no se sabe nada de sus identidades reales, se cree que son sólo un mito dentro del juego.

Mitsuru deja de jugar con el Pidgey de Hana, al tiempo que pone una expresión de asombro. - ¿Qué es eso del "Misterio Final"?

- Nadie lo sabe. Puede ser cualquier cosa. De lo que tengo entendido, el líder de los .hacker tenía un brazalete parecido al tuyo...- Antes que Hana pudiera terminar la idea, se escucha un sonido leve, pero extraño. La pelirroja se queda tranquila por un largo rato.- ¡Genial! ¡Mañana hay evento!(nOn)

Yuuki mira a la chica algo asombrado- ¿Evento?

- Normalmente los administradores organizan eventos donde puedes obtener armas o ítems extraños. Aunque los eventos que organiza Mikuri-sama son los mejores (o)

Tanto a Yuuki como a Mitsuru se les forma una gota en la nuca. – No preguntamos (U)

- Si quieren saber detalles, cuando se desconecten, lean la BBS. Siempre que hay eventos o cosas de importancia para los jugadores, la información se publica en la BBS.

- Espero que eso del evento no sea difícil. Aún no me acostumbro al juego. (..) - Se apresura en decir el entrenador de Mudkip con un nerviosismo inminente ante la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a un monstruo tan aterrador como el anterior.

- No te preocupes. Podemos ir a algún Calabozo para que practiques, además, así ganas puntos de experiencia para que subas pronto de nivel.

- De acuerdo Haruka. - Dicho esto, el grupo se dirige a la Chaos Gate para desaparecer una vez que llegan allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en alguna zona del Server, estaba un chico de cabello celeste revisando aquella área. Estaba vestido con una camisa ajustada color carmín con bordados en dorado, unos pantalones negros, botas y una capa roja. Parecía estar tan dedicado a su labor que no se percata que aparece detrás de él Kenji con una expresión que reflejaba algo de preocupación.

- ¿Revisando los últimos detalles, Mikuri?

El mencionado se da vuelta para luego saludar con la mano al recién llegado. - No puedo pasar nada por alto. Éste será el mejor evento del año (o)

- Siempre dices lo mismo (-o-U)

- Bueno si estás aquí es por algo importante o me equivoco Kenji.

- Pues, tienes razón, te venía a avisar que es posible que hayan problemas mañana, así que es probable que alguno de nosotros esté participando.

- Eso ya me dice que no será un evento tranquilo como lo tenía pensado (u.u). Sólo espero que no llamen mucho la atención, a los de la CC no les gustará saber que los administradores se dedican a jugar (u), aunque tienen suerte que los demás jugadores no los conozcan.

-Supongo que tienes razón... Ahora te contaré el motivo.- Kenji y Mikuri desaparecen de aquel bosque, mientras que una extraña silueta se desplaza por el lugar.

El Server de Hoenn se caracterizaba de todos los demás por sus eventos de Cacería de Objetos en áreas especialmente diseñadas para la ocasión.

La mayoría de los eventos del Server son organizados por Mikuri, uno de los seis Administradores de Sistema. Se le asignó ese trabajo, ya que él tiene más tiempo libre que los demás administradores. Mari es la que lo ayuda en todo lo necesario, quien en el "mundo real" es una criadora pokémon, mientras que Mikuri asumió no hace mucho como Campeón de la Elite Four, dejando a su mentor, Adan, como líder de gimnasio de Rune. (nda: xD me suena a nombre de ciudad de RPG medieval)

En cuanto a los demás, Kenji es el encargado de vigilar que todo este en orden en el Server. Como aquella tarea requiere bastante tiempo, Satori lo ayuda en los monitoreos. Mientras que Matsuba y Sanji son los encargados de detectar fallas y adulteraciones en la base de datos de personajes y zonas del Server. Aparte de esas actividades, Kenji es el asistente del Profesor Ookido, Matsuba es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Enju (nda: o adoro como suena en japonés); a la vez que Satori y Sanji son entrenadora y coordinadora Pokémon respectivamente.

Después de una pequeña conversación con los chicos para preparar todo para mañana, Kenji se desconecta para atender otros asuntos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya daban las 10 de la noche, hora de mayor tráfico de personas conectadas a los diferentes servers, por lo que las Root Town estaban llenas de gente circulando por ellas, esperando a los miembros de sus guilds o decidiendo a que calabozo o zona acceder para divertirse un rato.

No muy lejos de una tienda de pociones, estaban conversando muy animadamente Yuuki y los demás. Hana les había comentado a los chicos que era cazadora de ítems raros y que ya tenía una respetable colección, entre ellos contaban espadas e inclusos trajes para equipar obtenidos en algún evento. También les explicó que para este evento sólo podían participar grupos de mínimo tres personas, así que los chicos accedieron a formar uno con ellas.

Después de ir a otro calabozo, los chicos se despiden, ya que tenían escuela al otro día, y quedan de juntarse en ese mismo lugar una hora antes del evento.

Luego de un agobiante día de estudios en la academia, Yuuki va a su habitación, prende su computadora y activa la aplicación de The World, haciendo parecer en la pantalla el menú principal, donde claramente se leía en la BBS sobre el tan esperado evento. De la nada aparece un sobre en la esquina superior de la pantalla. Yuuki extrañado abre el correo. El contenido del correo era tan curioso como el nombre del emisario.

- ¿Quién será Helba?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

xDDDD No están soñando! Después de una ausencia de un año, actualicé. Les pido mil disculpas, pero el año pasado fue en año horrible lleno de presiones y sequías de ideas, por lo que verán no podía escribir muy seguido. No prometo que este año sea diferente, pero intentaré actualizar más seguido (si es que mi trabajo me lo permite xP)

No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero después de un año duro de estudio mi cerebro terminó algo atrofiado xDDD

AI- Inteligencia Artificial, en el juego, son NPCspersonajes q no requieren de jugador que no tienen una función en el juego, algo así como los bugs.

BBS- Bulletin Board System tabla de anuncios

Para los que no saben los nombres en japonés de los personajes se los diré: Kenji-Tracey, Mikuri-Wallace, Matsuba-Morty, Enju-Ecruteak, Rune-Sootopolis.

Guild- grupo o clan de personas dentro de un RPG, también llamadas party. Los que juegan RO, Lineage u otro RPG online, me entenderán.

Vamos con los review n.n

**Valna**: n.nU gracias por no asesinarme, ( no mandarme el virus xD) y tus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :p

**Uni**: ...U tranqui... ya voy a seguir con el otro fic, no debes presionar mi intelecto (si, claro U) Si envías review... ojalá llegue xD

**GreenBird** **of BlueSky**: Cada uno tiene su estilo para escribir. Si todos escribiésemos como tú ¿No crees que sería algo realmente monótono?

**Ashley** **Sketchit**: Verás muuuuuuuuy seguido al espadachín, así que mejor ten a mano un bote xD. Gracias por tu comentario n.n y Batoru shiyou ze! xDDDD

Gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que uno quiera superarse en cada capítulo y gracias también a Ashley y a mi sis Mari por dejarme incluirlas en el fic (las extraño chicas ToT). Este capítulo va dedicado a Ashley Sketchit, a todos los miembros del Poke-Team de Kuroi Yakuza n.n, a Mara Dark :P(mis Gengar te mandan saludos xDDDDD) y a Vi-sama q no sé porque me acorde de él mientras escribía una parte xDDDD

Bueno... creo q eso sería todo :p No olviden dejar review

See ya!

.hack/Tasogare no udewa densetsu y Pokémon pertenecen a Proyect dot hack y a Gamefreak respectivamente.


	3. login3: Skeith

.hack//DUB 

_Login3: Skeith_

_"Desconocido donde la Onda Maldita nació. Tras cruzar las estrellas del firmamento, el cielo del Este se oscureció y llenase el aire de pesar; de la Tierra Elegida más allá del bosque una señal de la Onda llega..."_

Por más que Yuuki leyera aquel correo no lograba entenderlo. Esos extraños versos despertaron en él una curiosidad enorme, y más aún si la persona que le enviaba ese correo no la había visto en toda su vida. Lo leyó varias veces más e hizo una copia para luego enseñárselo a alguien más. - A lo mejor me lo enviaron por equivocación...

Mientras que unas horas antes, en una ciudad de la región de Johto, alguien más leía dicho correo.  
- Así que Helba ya dio señales de vida.  
Un chico de no más de 20 años estaba tranquilamente sentado frente a un notebook plateado, revisando como de costumbre el movimiento en la BBS de The World. El escritorio estaba cerca de una gran ventana donde se podía apreciar una vista privilegiada del lugar y por donde los rayos del sol iluminaban perfectamente durante el día ese estudio con estantes llenos de libros.  
A la vez que seguía leyendo la pantalla, despeja de su cara algunos cabellos rubios y se quita los lentes que llevaba puestos en ese momento. -...Y por lo visto sigue siendo tan enigmática para sus cosas (-o-u)(n/a:rollineyes: sigues ahí Mara)  
El sonido de un video-teléfono cercano al lugar lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dirige a responder aquella llamada.  
En la pantalla aparece un chico algo menor, de melena negra con reflejos verdes, con una bata blanca de laboratorio.- ¿Qué tal Matsuba? Supongo que leíste la BBS (ô.o)  
- Acabo de hacerlo, Kenji.  
- Esto me huele a problemas (-o-U). Aunque no es muy de ella publicar algo en la BBS- La voz de Kenji tenía un leve tono de preocupación.  
- Si Helba lo hizo tiene que tener una buena razón... y a los de la compañía no les gustará. Después de todo, Helba es un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los ejecutivos (xD)  
- Tienes razón (xD). De todas maneras habrá que estar atentos y monitorear desde cerca el evento. Y por cierto, deberías decirle a Sanji que se comunique con las chicas para que ellas participen .  
- Al parecer el regreso del trío desastre de Carmina Gadelica es inminente (U)  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
- Achú!  
- No me digas que te vas a enfermar, Sanji(ô.o.  
- Espero que no (T.T)  
En la terraza de una heladería de Ciudad Tokiwa, estaban dos chicas disfrutando tranquilamente de sus órdenes. Una tenía una melena lacia de color lila, era un poco más alta que la otra chica y estaba vestida con una playera lila, pantalones negros y una falda encima de los pantalones del mismo color. Mientras que la otra chica, de cabello rizado y castaño-violáceo, usaba una playera negra con un pequeño estampado de una rosa en rojo, una falda hasta las rodillas del mismo color que la playera y botas también negras. Al pie de la mesa estaban dos pokémon echados en el suelo tomando una pequeña siesta. Eran un Absol con un pequeño cascabel atado con una cinta púrpura al cuello y un Spheal de un brillante color lila.  
Ambas dejan sus helados de lado cuando ven a una chica de cabello negro recogido con una cinta. Al acercarse a la mesa ven que estaba usando una blusa del tipo oriental de color rosa con bordados de flores pequeñas en el cuello, pantalones pescadores azules y unos tenis negros. Tenía entre sus brazos un Pichu que al llegar su entrenadora junto a las dos chicas, baja y se acerca a los otros dos pokémon. - Siento la tardanza, chicas.  
La chica de cabello lila sonríe mientras la saluda con la mano. - No te preocupes, espero que no te haya molestado que hayamos pedido algo por ti.  
- Para nada, si lo que pidieron fue lo de siempre Mari (--)- Responde Satori alegremente mientras se sienta frente a su orden- vainilla y chispas de chocolate (-) sugoi!  
- ¿Trajiste lo que acordamos?- La chica de cabello rizado miraba fijamente a Satori mientras ensartaba la larga cuchara en su copa de helado esperando un "si" por respuesta.  
-Si te refieres a los pasteles con relleno de mermelada de mora que venden cerca de mi casa, si, pero no pude encontrar los nachos. (T.T)  
- En fin... nada es perfecto (u.u)  
- Pero tenemos los pasteles, más las 10 raciones de ramen instantáneo que traje, junto con los ingredientes para tacos que acabamos de comprar y el dinero que juntamos para ordenar pizza- Mari ya empezaba a tocar el fondo de su copa- Eso debería bastarnos para una noche, o no, sis?  
-Mari tiene razón, Sanji... aunque no será lo mismo sin nachos (T.T)  
-Cierto...- Sanji se interrumpe para tomar más helado de mora crema de su copa- Los nachos son esenciales en una noche de "The World" para Trío Desastre (-o)  
-Tienes razón... ¿pero que le vamos a hacer? Además, no es como antes. A veces las labores de los admin son algo aburridas (u.u)- Mari se queda mirando su copa vacía... - sis... tu móvil tiene unas luces raras (o.ô)  
-Oh, es que lo tenía en silencio (U) -Sanji miraba la pantalla de su móvil donde aparecía la lectura "Matsuba llamando"- Con permiso...- Se aparta y contesta la llamada algo lejos de la mesa.  
-Bueno...¿qué crees?- Mari comienza un nuevo tema de conversación mientras Sanji contestaba su llamada.  
- ¿Qué cosa? (o.ô)  
-Me estoy fabricando una gorra como la de mi avatar (--) ya llevo hecha una buena parte.  
- En serio? (U) no crees que llamarás algo la atención (nnU)  
- Obviamente no lo llevaré puesto por la vida, Satori, pero se me verá bello en la próxima reunión... total que a Mikuri-sama le encanta (o)  
- Es que tienen gustos parecidos (xD) por cierto... ¿De donde sacaste las telas?  
- Eso fue lo más difícil (-.-U) Tuve que revolver la mitad de las tiendas de Hoenn buscándolas.  
-Chicas... -Sanji interrumpe mientras se vuelve a sentar- les tengo una noticia.  
-Dilo, dilo (o.o)- Mari y Satori miraban a Sanji de manera inquisidora.  
-Matsuba acaba de llamarme... dice que participemos en el evento de esta noche.  
- ¿No estás bromeando? (o)- Satori dejaba de golpe su copa de helado.  
- ¿Quieres decir que al fin podremos volver a la vida de jugadoras comunes y silvestres?... que esa si es vida(o)- Mari soltaba su cuchara.  
-...Así es (o)  
-Wow!!! Así que el Trío Desastre.  
-De Carmina Gadelica.  
-Atacará de nuevo!! (o)  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
No faltaba mucho para la hora en la que estaba fijado el evento del que todo el mundo en The World hablaba. Dicho evento tenía sólo dos condiciones para participar en él: Tiene que haber un mínimo de 3 usuarios por grupo y que no se permitía el uso de Pokémon.  
Yuuki y Mitsuru ya estaban frente a la computadora mientras que sus pokémon estaban descansando dentro de sus pokébolas. Luego de colocarse los visores de realidad virtual, Mitsuru se conecta al server.

_**ROOT TOWN (Carmina Gadelica/Lambda Server)**_

Carmina Gadelica era una de las Root Town más hermosas del juego. Estaba ubicada en una plataforma flotante en medio de un lago en cuyo reflejo que podía apreciar una hermosa vista de todo el sector. El lugar era iluminado por las innumerables luces de los edificios y las estrellas. No lejos de la Chaos Gate había un enorme escenario con algunas luces que en ese momento estaban apagadas. El tránsito de gente en esa Root Town era tan grande que cualquiera podría perderse con facilidad.  
Luego de dar vueltas por el lugar lograron dar con Haruka y Hanna que ya se veían listas para enfrentar a cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera por delante.  
Como aun no empezaba el evento, los chicos van a hacer algunas compras.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
- Chicas, prometan que no llamarán mucho la atención.  
Detrás de un gran escenario estaban las chicas y junto a ellas, Kenji y Matsuba.  
- Eso va a ser casi imposible, tenemos una gran reputación en este server (U.  
- Sanji tiene razón.- Satori se arregla los pliegues del vestido al decir eso. - Además, al que tienen que decirle eso es a Mikuri.  
- No hablen así de él... - Mari interfiere en la conversación al ver que están hablando de Mikuri. - Sólo hace su trabajo ( T.T.  
- Será mejor que vayan a tomar su lugar. Si algo anormal ocurre, notifíquenlo lo más pronto posible. Estaremos en la sala de administradores. - Al decir eso, ambos chicos se "teletransportan" a dicho lugar.  
- Bueno, ya es hora.- Las tres chicas se acercan al tumulto de gente que ya estaba frente al escenario, que se encontraba con sus luces apagadas. De improviso las luces que iluminaban al público se apagan, lo que hace gritar a más de alguna chica, aunque luego ponen atención al escenario donde ya que los reflectores habían empezado a moverse junto a algunos efectos de humo (hasta ahora el resto de los administradores se preguntan de donde Mikuri sacó algo así). Entre las sombras aparecen dos Milotic que lanzan moderados chorros de agua formando un arco, y en medio del humo y la parafernalia, una sombra con capa aparece por un hueco del escenario, las luces se encienden y aparece Mikuri saludando al público que gritaba emocionado. Al ser el único administrador del cual los jugadores le conocen la "cara", Mikuri se ha vuelto bastante popular en el server, en especial con muchas jugadoras que cada vez que lo ven gritan como si vieran a una estrella de rock.  
-Mikuriiii!!!! te amamos!  
-Te adoro Mikuriii!  
Este fanatismo por parte del sexo femenino causa cierta molestia en Mari, quien a pesar del excentricismo del joven, siente algo más que una amistad por él.  
-Esas...chicas )  
-Cálmate, Mari... recuerda que debemos mantener un bajo perfil.  
-Muchas gracias chicas!- Mikuri al parecer no había advertido la presencia del trío frente al escenario.  
Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue la llegada del fan club de Mikuri, cuyo avatar de sus integrantes eran normales, a excepción de blancas boinas idénticas a la usada por el administrador.  
-Mikuri-samaaaa!!! eres el mejoooor!  
-ah no... (-o)  
-Huelo problemas (U)- Se limita a decir Satori.  
Antes de que Mikuri comenzara a hablar para explicar las reglas del evento, el micrófono desaparece y aparece Mari sentada en el escenario con cara de poco amigos.  
-A ver si ya se callan montón de comadrejas!!! le tocan un pelo a Mikuri y se las verán conmigo (-o)  
El público se queda en silencio mientras el resto del trío tira a la hechicera hacia abajo.  
-Dijimos que nada de escándalo (-o)  
-Pero iban a seguir gritando (-o)  
-Oigan... que no son el Trío Desastre?- El público ahora miraba al sector donde se encontraban las chicas.  
-Ups...( U )  
-Si, son el Trío Desastre de Carmina Gadelica...- Varios jugadores experimentados miraban con atención a las chicas y los no tan experimentados miraban con más curiosidad preguntando quienes eran.  
-Son un grupo de jugadoras extremadamente avanzadas, hace ya tiempo que no se les veía- Un blademaster entre el público intentaba responder las preguntas de los más novatos- Han sido las únicas en derrotar a Apeiron, yo estuve ahí, con otro avatar eso sí.  
-Apeiron?? woow! deben ser geniales (o.o)  
-Y porqué trío desastre?  
-Nunca se sabe bien el porque de esos seudónimos, pero te puedo decir que luego de haber derrotado a Apeiron nunca había visto un field tan destruido... hasta grietas habían. Con ellas no había field que aguante... los admin tenían mucho trabajo cada vez que salían de caza.  
- Fue por esa misma razón por la que somos admin ahora (U).- Se limita a decir Sanji entre dientes al notar que son el centro de atención del momento.  
Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, Mikuri continúa hablando.  
- Bueno, este evento consta de tres áreas. En la primera deberán encontrar un pergamino que les dará la ubicación de la Chaos Gate que los llevará a la siguiente zona. Deberán encontrar la Chaos Gate correcta que los llevará al área final donde está el tesoro... Claro que para obtenerlo tendrán de derrotar al Jefe del lugar. (:D)- Mikuri hace una pose algo dramática al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de viento hace ondear su capa y del suelo sale un poco más de humo.  
- Y yo que pensé que sería fácil (u.u)- Un chico de cabello blanco con una gorra se quejaba cerca de las chicas. No pasaba de ser un novato cualquiera sino hubiera sido por el brazalete dorado en su muñeca derecha.  
- ¿Ese es el "Heredero de Kite"? (ô.o)- Sanji pregunta a Satori en voz baja.  
- Así es... No tenemos q perderlo de vista.  
La conversación de las dos se ve interrumpida por la voz de Mikuri que ya daba por comenzado el evento y todos los jugadores se disponían a transportarse a la primera área del evento.  
- Tengo la sensación de que este evento será muy especial.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Aquella zona estaba llena de altos árboles que con suerte dejaban entrar algo de luz. No había ninguna señal portales de monstruos cerca, por lo que Yuuki y compañía empezaron a caminar por un sendero. La música que se escuchaba era suave y a ratos relajante y pequeñas flores de color rojo y azul le daban hermosos matices a los arbustos.  
Después de haber caminado un poco se encuentran con un portal parecido a una Chaos Gate, sólo que al acercarse desaparece y en su lugar aparecen varios goblins pequeños con hachas que se lanzan al ataque.  
Los chicos sacan sus armas e intentan defenderse como pueden, pero eran demasiados. - ¿Alguna idea?  
Mitsuru en ese momento levanta su báculo.- Déjenmelos a mí... Vak Ron!!- Al decir esas dos extrañas palabras para el resto, la piedra que está en el báculo se ilumina y del cielo empiezan a caer bolas de fuego que impactan a los goblins, liquidando a gran parte de la horda.  
- Eso estuvo genial Mitsuru-kun (n.n)  
- Gracias Haruka-chan (n.n)  
- Oigan... no es tiempo para eso (U).- Hanna se limita a decir eso mientras sigue golpeando goblins junto con Yuuki, haciendo desaparecer a otros pocos más.  
Para cuando creen que ya tenían la situación bajo control, un grupo más de goblins se acercan al grupo, claro que estos venían detrás de tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, un blademaster, un twinblade y una heavy-swordman respectivamente. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y ojos color dorado. Su pecho y hombro derecho estaban protegidos unas placas de metal, al igual que sus rodillas junto con una espada sujeta a su espalda, debajo de aquellas protecciones llevaba una camisa de color celeste, al igual q los pantalones y un par de botas de color café oscuro. El otro, de cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta y ojos color plata, usaba una chaqueta negra de cuello amplio con botones rojos, pantalones negros, botas del mismo color y en sus manos tenía una especie de guantes con garras de acero. La chica vestía una blusa de color amarillo pálido y una falda del mismo color junto con unos botines café. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro y recogido en dos coletas y en sus hombros llevaba una espada de gran tamaño.  
- Les dije que no se acercaran a ese portal (-o-). - Reprochaba el pelirrojo a sus dos compañeros que no hacían más que correr.  
- ¿Cómo iba a saber que saldrían tantas de esas cosas, Silver?  
Los chicos ven como los recién llegados no paraban de pelear entre ellos, pero también se dan cuenta de la enorme cantidad de monstruos que trajeron consigo.  
- Ahora sí que estamos en problemas (-o-U). - Suspiró Yuuki al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la cara con una mano.  
- Lo estaremos si nos quedamos quietos.  
Acto seguido, empieza otra batalla mucho más difícil que la anterior, pero luego de un rato la situación ya estaba bajo control. Una vez que abrieron los correspondientes cofres y curaron sus heridas, el trío recién llegado se presentan como Gold, Silver y Crystal. Los tres eran entrenadores pokémon de Johto, pero que en ese momento los tres suspendieron su viaje para descansar en Isla Guren.  
Como el evento no tiene un máximo de personas por grupo, deciden hacer una sola Party, para terminar luego tal evento.  
Después de algo de peleas y caminar se topan con otro portal del cual aparece una especie de dragón de color verde, alas pequeñas de color celeste y garras filosas y enormes.  
- ¿ Qué tipo de monstruo es ese?- Crystal no intentaba disimular su preocupación al ver a su oponente.  
- Se llama Glygon, es el dragón de los bosques.- Se apresura en responder el pelirrojo, al tiempo que preparaba sus garras para el ataque. - Es débil contra el elemento tierra, así que si tienen algún pergamino o hechizo de ese elemento nos sería de gran ayuda.  
Haruka saca de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino de no más de 20 centímetros con un sello café con forma de rombo. – ¿Servirá éste?  
- Supongo que sí, pero no lo uses hasta que te lo diga.  
- De acuerdo…  
- Por lo que veo nosotros haremos el trabajo pesado (xD). - Gold desenfunda su espada que tenía un brillo de color azul en la hoja (nda: xD latios... parece que es la versión deluxe de Sting) y unos pequeños grabados en ella.  
- ¡¡Qué linda espada!! (O)  
- Cálmate Hanna (U)  
Antes que pudieran atacar al dragón, un aro de color verde rodea al monstruo, cosa que los preocupo bastante a demás.  
- Algo me dice que no será tan sencillo como pensaba.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Un árbol gigante que estaba en el sendero se tornaba de color gris para luego desaparecer del lugar.  
- Ese fue fácil. - Satori empieza a pulir la esfera color rubí de su báculo.- Por cierto Sanji ¿piensas llevar todo el evento esa capa? (xD)  
- No te burles (x3)  
- Satori tiene razón... además dijiste que te habías equipado un traje y quiero verlo (x3)  
- De acuerdo (-o-U) ya me la saco.- Para evitar seguir siendo molestada, Sanji opta por sacarse la capa para dejar a la vista un vestido corto de color negro de cuello cerrado y sin mangas. Tenía unos cortes a los lados donde se podía ver q llevaba calzas debajo y un par de botas cortas del mismo color. El vestido lucía simple y estaba ceñido a la cintura con un cinturón de color rojo desde donde colgaban dos cuchillas de hoja curva.- ¿Felices? (-o-U)  
- Casi casi (xD), será mejor que siga.  
Antes de que Mari terminara la frase, de entre los árboles aparece un jugador. Daba la impresión de que ya llevaba rato observándolas, cosa que inquieto bastante a las chicas.  
- Hola Señoritas (:D) - Aquel misterioso chico empezaba acercarse y por su tipo de ropa no les daba buena espina. Su avatar lucía como un ninja y su cabello era negro, no muy largo, pero tenía un detalle que llamaba la atención. Uno de sus ojos era celeste y el otro negro. - ¿Qué tal una pequeña pelea? (n.n)  
- Pensé que no podía haber jugadores solos.  
- Así es, pero mandé a mis compañeros a la Root Town... eran muy aburridos (-o-)- El chico se rascaba la nuca al tiempo que decía eso.- Donde están mis modales... Soy Galdor para servirles (:P)  
- Lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo (U). - Las tres empiezan a caminar en otra dirección, pero antes que pudieran avanzar demasiado, el ninja queda en frente de ellas. Por un momento Galdor se queda mirando a Sanji. - Perdona... pero estoy seguro de haber visto tu avatar antes (o.o)  
- Eso es imposible, no juego desde hace mucho (ô.o)  
- Pero nadie ha dicho que soy un novato precisamente (:D)- El chico se acerca lentamente a las tres chicas que se quedan inmóviles y fija su mirada en Mari y Satori- Que tal un pequeño duelo?  
-Lo sentimos pero queremos guardarnos para el resto del evento (U)- Mari se abrazaba a su báculo.  
-Vamos... Será rápido.  
-Por qué no mejor dejas que las chicas guarden su magia para el evento y tienes un duelo con alguien como tu?- Sanji se colocaba en guardia sacando sus cuchillas.  
-Algo es algo- Galdor había sacado un par de Sai de sus costados y se colocaba en posición.  
- Aléjense chicas. - Sanji advertía a sus compañeras que obedecían alejándose levemente y sentándose en unas rocas.  
- Comencemos. - Dice Galdor mientras estiraba ambos brazos y se lanzaba al ataque. La lucha era lo más parecido a una danza, ambos tenían un estilo parecido de lucha, cada golpe era parte de un patrón rítmico que hacía de la contienda algo digno de ver.  
- Wow... alguien más que pelea como Sanji (o.o)- Satori miraba atónita al igual que Mari.  
- Y se ve genial (-). - Mari abrazaba su báculo con emoción.  
La lucha se ponía cada vez mejor hasta cuando Sanji está a punto de penetrar la defensa del ninja, en ese instante, el combate se detiene y el chico se queda inmóvil frente a la Twinblade.  
- ¿Qué sucede? (o.o)- Mari se levantaba de la roca.  
- Ni idea (o.o) - Satori lucía igual de atónita que su compañera.  
- Eso sólo se lo enseñe a alguien... ¿Arien? (o.o)  
- ¿Tilion? (o.o)- Responde Sanji al segundo.  
- ¡Eres tú! (o)- Galdor lanzaba las Sai al aire (ante el horror de las otras dos chicas) y abraza a Sanji.  
- ¡Tanto tiempo! (o)  
- ¿Tú entiendes algo? - Pregunta Satori ante la escena.  
- Absolutamente nada (o.o) - Responde Mari. - Oigan... (x3) ¿Quieren explicarnos?  
- Lo siento chicas (U)... Galdor y yo solíamos estar en la misma party hace ya tiempo atrás.  
- ...Y por lo visto nunca les hablaste de mi (Y.Y). - Las tres ven como el chico se arrodilla y empieza a hacer círculos con el dedo en el suelo algo alejado del trío.  
- Latios... ( U)- Mari balanceaba su báculo levemente. - ¿Cómo era tu otro nick¿Tilín? (xD)  
- Tilion (-o-)- Responde Galdor en tono de reproche.  
- Eso (xD) - Mari se queda pensando un rato, como si estuviera recordando algo. - Espera... ¿jugabas en el server Delta verdad?  
- (ô.o) Así es.  
- Creo que ya había escuchado esos nombres antes (.)... Una party de PK con sólo dos integrantes... (nda: PK- Player Killer)  
Sanji empezaba a jugar con sus dedos mientras el resto de las chicas la quedaban mirando.  
- Sanji... ¿eras un PK? (O.O)  
- Así es (u.uU). Me daba algo de pena contarles, por eso no les dije nada.  
- Vamos... no es tan malo como crees- Mari ya no lucía tan sorprendida- No es un crimen capital. No te preocupes (n.n)  
- Pero prométanme que no le dirán palabra a los chicos... al menos no por ahora (U.  
- No te preocupes... Por nosotras no lo sabrán... - Satori esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa- Y por lo visto tendremos que seguir el evento con Galdor.  
- Si intentas hacer algo, no dudaré en usar algo que tengo guardado para ocasiones especiales.- Mari le dirigía una mirada amenazante al PK, haciendo que el chico se pusiera un tanto nervioso.  
- Juro que no haré nada... o eso intentaré. (xD)  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
- Chicos... estamos en serios problemas. - Yuuki tenía unos cuantos golpes es su rostro y la ropa estaba algo sucia. - No tengo más pociones.  
No sólo Yuuki lucía cansado, los demás estaban en las mismas, e incluso peores condiciones que él. El agotamiento se veía a lo lejos, pero ningún cambio en la vitalidad del monstruo se podía observar, hecho que los tenía algo desconcertados. Ninguno de sus ataques lograba herir lo suficiente a Glygon.  
- Y ya no tengo más SP para curarlos (u.u). - Mitsuru se encontraba detrás de los demás ya que sin magia estaba totalmente indefenso.  
De momento el dragón de los bosques estaba quieto, esperando que lo atacaran o el momento oportuno para dar algún golpe crítico. Los chicos solamente se limitaban a observar... observar cualquier movimiento extraño para tener tiempo de planear un contra ataque.

_**SALA DE ADMINISTRADORES**_

- ¿Cómo que los logs fueron borrados? (o.o)  
- Eso es lo que me dijo Satori, no hay ningún registro de algún evento extraño en esa zona.  
- Hasta donde sé, eso sólo lo pueden hacer los administradores... Y si ninguno de nosotros lo hizo...- El wavemaster se cruzaba de brazos al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de ver las numerosas pantallas flotantes de la habitación.  
- De seguro fue él, Mikuri...- Kenji observaba detenidamente la hoja oscura de su fina espada cuyo mango tenía la forma de un dragón y en su boca un zafiro incrustado.  
- Ese Lios nunca me simpatizó del todo (-o-u) - Un leve sonido se escucha en el lugar, para luego abrirse una pequeña pantalla frente a Mikuri. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios al tiempo que lee el correo.- Al parecer el fantasmita lo hizo de nuevo (xD), acaba de enviarme un correo con los logs adjuntos que logró recuperar de la base de datos.  
- Excelente- Kenji se volvía a la pantalla para leer el mail- ...Fantasmita? De donde sacaste eso?(o.ô)- Aquel comentario hace reír a Mikuri.  
- Jajajaja Acaso nunca has oído a alguna de las chicas hablar de Matsuba?  
- Pues no (..U)  
- Lo tratan de Fantasmita (xDD)  
- Pff...- Kenji intentaba aguantarse la risa- Y porqué le dirán así?  
- Yo que sé... pero suena divertido (xDD)

En algún otro lugar...

-Achuuu! (o)- Matsuba estornuda repentinamente mientras trabajaba.-No puedo estar resfriándome (.) en fin... debo seguir revisando-Agrega antes de seguir leyendo los logs. Un par de minutos después, nuevamente comenzaban a aparecer los mismos patrones anormales de los logs eliminados, pero cada vez más frecuentemente.- Aquí hay gato encerrado... debo advertirle a las chicas-Declara mientras enviaba un mail con destino al Trío Desastre.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH -Eso te pasa por pervertido (-o)  
-No crees que exageras? ( U)  
Hacía un par de segundos que Galdor había intentado levantar la corta y abombada faldita de Mari, y ésta en respuesta había literalmente encajado en la cabeza del ninja un largo báculo, con la cabeza de un extraño primate con cuernos parecidos a los de una cabra en su punta, que abre y cierra su hocico. Para el infortunio de Galdor, el primate tenía su boca abierta.  
-Sáquenme este mono de aquí (ToT)- Chillaba el ninja con la cabeza en el hocico del báculo, que emitía sonidos parecidos al grito de un mono.  
-Te lo mereces (¬¬.  
-Pfff... debo reconocer que Mari tiene razón, Galdor (x3)- Sanji miraba mientras se aguataba la risa.  
-No debes meterte donde no debes... o.o chicas... un Mail de Matsuba- Interrumpe Satori al ver una ventana frente a ellas. Mari y Sanji se acercan dándole las espaldas a Galdor.  
-Dice que tengamos cuidado, pueden haber problemas (o.o)  
-Tendremos que empezar a movernos... oigan, no huele a quemado?- Sanji inhalaba un poco de aire.  
-Cierto...no es el pastel?-Apoya Mari.  
-Pues no, acabamos de dejarlo en el horno- Responde Satori.  
-Me quemoooooo (ToT)- Chilla Galdor de forma desesperada, el báculo había lanzado de improviso una bola de fuego que obviamente fue a dar a la cabeza del chico.  
-Ah, eras tú (-o-)- Mari saca el báculo de la cabeza del ninja- Será mejor que nos movamos.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Glygon, al ver que ninguno de los chicos lo atacaba, retrocede un poco para luego intentarlos embestir con su enorme cuerpo. El grupo intenta instintivamente alejarse lo más pronto posible del camino del dragón, pero la velocidad de éste aumenta a medida que se les acerca.  
Mitsuru coloca su báculo de manera horizontal al tiempo que la piedra brilla un poco creando una especie de burbuja que los rodea, frenando en parte el ataque del monstruo que después de ver su intento fallido, vuelve a tomar impulso para atacar de nuevo.  
- De esta no nos salvamos, no he recuperado suficiente SP para hacer más poderosa la barrera.  
- Sólo intenta mantenerlo a raya un poco más. - Silver saca un trozo de pergamino rectangular con runas de color rojo escritas a lo largo del papel. - Espero que esto sirva... - El ítem se desvanece y un brillo de color dorado rodea a cada uno de los miembros de la party.  
- Excelente idea usar una Knight Blood, Silver (nda: ítem de los juegos de hack que aumenta la defensa física). - Gold le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda a su compañero. - Aún tenemos una oportunidad (o)  
- Quisiera ser tan positivo como tú (-o-U)  
- Oigan no es tiempo de hablar... Ahí viene de nuevo (x3). - La piedra del báculo del wavemaster vuelve a brillar, pero esta vez la embestida del dragón hizo que la barrera se rompiera llenando el lugar de pequeños cristales que se evaporaban antes de llegar al suelo.  
Los chicos intentan hacer un poco de distancia entre ellos y Glygon, pero el monstruo es más rápido. Glygon levanta una de sus garras, mas algo detiene el ataque. Un círculo plateado con una estrella de cinco puntas en su interior se forma debajo del dragón inmovilizándolo.  
- Por poco y no llegamos (u.u) - Una twinblade vestida de negro sostenía una carta entre sus dedos donde claramente se veía la figura de un hombre colgado de uno de sus pies a un madero con las manos en su espalda. - Menos mal que siempre traigo cartas de Tarot conmigo.  
Detrás de la chica llegan dos wavemaster, una con un vestido rosa y la otra con un extraño gorro con pompones, seguidas por un chico vestido como un ninja.  
- ¿Se encuentran bien?- La chica de rosa se acerca de a poco al grupo. Cuando está a una distancia prudente, levanta su báculo haciendo brillar el rubí. - Repth!  
Una luz verde rodea a los chicos restaurándoles toda su energía.  
- Muchas gracias... pero creo que primero nos deshacemos de esa cosa. - Haruka miraba algo nerviosa al monstruo que daba claras señales de que el hechizo estaba terminando.  
- Cierto... Mari, Satori... ya saben que hacer (xD)...- La twinblade saca de su cinturón dos cuchillas curvas.  
- De acuerdo Sanji (xD)  
Tanto Mari como Satori se alejan del dragón, quedando unos cuantos metros de distancia entre ellas y el monstruo. Sanji queda en medio de las dos y avanza un poco hacia Glygon que ya estaba completamente recuperado de la parálisis.  
- ¿Seguras que no quieren que les ayude? (ô.o) - Galdor estaba de brazos cruzados donde mismo estaba desde un principio.  
- Gracias por querer ayudar, pero nosotras nos encargamos (:P) - Mari levanta su báculo que parecía la cabeza de un mono con dos cuernos que abre una y otra vez su boca dejando salir pequeñas llamas de ella. - Sólo encárgate de que esos chicos no se acerquen mucho... Or Vak Rom!  
En ese momento un destello cubre a Glygon haciéndolo gruñir, para luego aparecer un enorme tornado de fuego que lo envuelve es su totalidad lastimándolo bastante.  
El grupo de Yuuki mira al trío con mucho asombro, era obvio que no eran jugadoras comunes y corrientes, la manera en la que estaban manejando la situación decía mucho sobre ellas... Eran jugadoras expertas.  
Satori imita a su compañera y levanta su báculo haciendo brillar el rubí. - Ahora es mi turno... Or Gan Zot!  
Otro destello aparece y la tierra bajo el dragón se abre un poco y una gran bloque de roca emerge del suelo golpeando severamente a Glygon. El ataque hace que quede tumbado en el suelo inmóvil.  
Las cuchillas de las manos de Sanji desaparecen y en su lugar hay unos guantes de color negro desde donde salen de los nudillos tres hojas irregulares (nda: - esas blades son mis favoritas). - Mi turno de divertirme.  
La twinblade corre en dirección al dragón a la vez sus manos se cubren de un aura negra, para cuando ya está cerca comienza a atacar con una serie de cortes a una gran velocidad que hacen rugir al monstruo, para luego seguir con unas cuantas estocadas en el estomago de Glygon, dar un giro y descargar la energía oscura en una última estocada haciendo que se rompiera una especie de barrera dejando a Glygon a merced de cualquier ataque de nivel bajo.  
Yuuki mira de improviso su brazalete que empezó a brillar una vez que se rompio el escudo que protegía a Glygon. - Mitsuru... el brazalete está reaccionando igual que la vez anterior )  
- ¿Por qué no lo usas? (ô.o) Si brilla tiene que ser por algo.  
- Está bien (u.u) - Yuuki se separa un poco del grupo para apuntar con su brazo derecho hacía donde está el monstruo dejando salir del brazalete dorado un rayo luminoso que golpea al dragón envolviéndolo en una luz muy brillante. Una vez que el brillo disminuye, todos los que estaban en el field ven que Glygon ya no estaba, sino que un pequeño lagarto parado en sus dos patas traseras con una espada y una armadura estaba en su lugar.  
Sanji rápidamente da un pequeño corte y el cuerpo del lagarto se vuelve de color gris, para luego desvanecerse del lugar.  
- ¿Qué fue eso? (ô.o) - Gold le preguntaba en voz baja a Silver que parecía tan asombrado como él.  
- No lo sé... nunca había visto nada igual.  
Yuuki intentaba no escuchar los comentarios que estaban haciendo todos, le apenaba un poco saber que era el centro de atención del momento, por lo que sólo se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo.(nda: -- mi glicemia)  
- Te llamas Yuuki ¿verdad? (n.n) - Mari se había acercado al chico junto con Satori mientras que Sanji recogía algo del suelo. - No debes avergonzarte de ese don especial (:p)  
- Mari tiene razón... Sólo ten cuidado de abusar de él, podría ser peligroso. - Tanto Satori como Mari sonreían de manera bastante amable haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco (nda: xox necesito mis pastillas)  
- Por cierto... - Sanji se acerca a Yuuki con una especie de cristal con una pequeña luz en su interior, toma una de sus manos y coloca el cristal en ella. - Eso te pertenece.  
- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? )  
- No te preocupes... Ya lo averiguarás (:p)  
- Oigan... hay una Chaos Gate cerca (ô.o) - Hanna señalaba hacía un lado, donde había aparecido un portal que no estaba ahí antes. - ¿Será para llegar al Dungeon?  
- Puede ser... Veamos de que se trata. - Crystal toma su mandoble y la carga en sus hombros, para luego caminar hacía la Chaos Gate seguida por los demás.  
El Trío Desastre se miran entre sí y siguen al resto.  
Una vez que se acercan a la Chaos Gate todo el grupo desaparece, para luego llegar a un field muy distinto al anterior.  
Más que un Dungeon, parecía una ciudad en ruinas. Era un field muy extenso donde sólo se podía apreciar edificios destruidos y una especie de aurora boreal en el cielo.  
- Creo que este no es el Dungeon, Crys.  
- Si no lo es... ¿Dónde estamos Silver?  
- Pues que las señoritas administradoras nos lo digan (-o)  
- ¿Son administradoras? (º.º)  
Las tres chicas suspiran con resignación al verse descubiertas. - Así es.  
- Oigan... - La voz de Galdor se oía algo temblorosa. - Allá hay una chica de blanco.  
- Es.  
- ...Aura - Yuuki termina la frase por Mari, mientras que los demás miran con asombro a lo que viene detrás de Aura... Una especie de figura humanoide hecho de roca gris con un báculo largo de color rojo intenso que llevaba es su extremo una especie de cruz celta perseguía a la AI por el field. Tenía una cabeza pequeña, pero unos largos cuernos salían de ella formando una media luna y unos ojos en su pecho, antebrazos y piernas le daban un aspecto intimidante.(nda: . créanme… esa cosa es realmente fea)  
La reacción de todos fue la misma... Intentar salir del lugar, pero por algún motivo les era imposible regresar a Carmina Gadelica.  
Aura aparece frente al grupo, los mira por un instante, para luego ver fijamente a Yuuki y dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, aunque con una pincelada de angustia. Cuando se ve acorralada por el monstruo, Aura se desvanece del lugar, lo mismo que el monstruo. Al verse libres de aquella amenaza, suspiran aliviados, pero dicha tranquilidad no duró mucho. En medio del silencio se escucha un grito de alguien que les parece conocido. Todos voltean y ven a Haruka suspendida en el aire con el báculo rojo en su espalda. El humanoide regresa y estira uno de sus brazos de donde sale un rayo que golpea a la chica, haciendo que su avatar se colocara de color gris una vez que cae al suelo.  
El báculo regresa a su dueño y luego los apunta de manera amenazante con él... Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, un báculo blanco cae del cielo llevándose a todos del lugar.  
El monstruo al verse solo desaparece del field, mientras que en el cielo de aquel lugar, una mujer de cabello rubio con un vestido blanco y una especie de corona con una runa en ella y un visor que cubría sus ojos observaba el lugar. – "... Cabalgando sobre la Onda está Skeith, la Sombra de la Muerte, para ahogar a todo el que esté de pie…"- Un báculo blanco aparece en una de sus manos. – Si Skeith ha regresado, significa que el corazón de este mundo estará en peligro de dejar de existir.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
En algún lugar de Kanto... un pequeño Torchic intentaba despertar a su entrenadora jalando de su playera. La chica estaba en el suelo con un visor de realidad virtual en su cabeza, un control estaba cerca de una de sus manos y en la pantalla de la computadora se podía ver un mensaje que decía: "Has muerto"  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
o.o no me la creo… x.x por fin terminé!  
Gracias al trabajo, Ragnarok y mi Play mi inspiración estuvo muerta bastante tiempo xDD, pero bueno… Lo importante es que ya terminé el tercer capítulo.  
Y vienen algunas explicaciones…

Decidí darle un giro algo inesperado al fic… pasando de .hack//udeden a los video juegos de .hack para Playstation 2 (al menos los primeros… aún no me compro .hack//G.U ToT). No daré muchos detalles…xD o sino arruinaría la historia. Una cosa que quise cambiar fue la existencia de PKs ya que después de .hack//SIGN la Compañía CC omitió el Player Killing o también llamados PvP (Player v.s Player), por lo que en el momento cronológico donde ocurre las aventuras de Kite y los .hackers ya no existen los PKs.

Carmina Gadelica es una de las tantas Root Town que existen en el juego, pero en los animes han mostrado sólo dos Root Towns… Aunque la más conocida es Mac Anu, la misma Root Town donde ocurren los sucesos de .hack//SIGN y .hack//udeden

Algunos de los nick de personajes son del libro El Silmarillion de J.R.R. Tolkien (mi libro favorito xD), por lo que sus nombres no me pertenecen :p

Por último quiero agradecer a mis sis (este capítulo va dedicado a ella por ser su cumple n.n), Ashley y a mi nii-san por dejarme incluirlos en la historia, a Mara por sus comentarios (y gracias a cierta parte, mi venganza está completa…xD vivan las alzas de glicemia…) y a todos los que dejaron review y los correos que me llegaron n.n Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo o!!


End file.
